The Flurry of Dancing Flames
by Syl Gordon
Summary: First in the Org. 2nd Gen trilogy. Since she was a preteen, Axinda had strange dreams of fire and a man with spiky red hair and eyes like her's. One day they finally make sense, and she sets off to help her father return home. Minor Larxel, and XemnasSaix
1. Prologue: Cat and Mouse

_**The Flurry of Dancing Flames**_

by Syl Gordon

**Prologue: Cat and Mouse**

A young girl, in her preteens, sat silently on her bed, staring up at her ceiling, which was painted with a lightning storm mural, her sharp greens eyes tracing a single bolt from just over her door to over her window across the room, though her thoughts weren't on the appearance of her room, but on her recent dreams. When she asked her mother if she knew who the strange man that appeared in these dreams was, her mother just sighed and told her that when she was ready, she'd know. She also tried asking her best friends, who were the children of her mother's associates, so they were practically cousins to her, and they didn't know either, and they asked their parents, and they were told that it wasn't important.

The girl was frustrated, she'd been having these dreams for a few weeks, and still she had no answers, and she was losing sleep trying to figure out who the man with insanely spiky red hair, and eyes the same color as her own could be.

She jumped to her feet a moment before a loud, uneven knock came from her door, and she moved to open it, a tired expression on her young face, "Axi!" a girl with gray-blue hair and orange eyes squealed at the green-eyed girl, "Xileane." she greeted, her voice holding none of it's usual brightness, and her eyes holding no amusement as they normally would, "Oh, Axinda, those dreams are still bothering you?" the blue-haired girl, Xileane, asked sadly, her mood sobering, Axinda nodded and tried to smile, though it was weak, "Well, maybe after dinner we can work on the mystery, Maerx is coming back today!" Xileane told her sad friend, hoping the return of the third person in their trio would be able to cheer her up, Axinda smiled again, a faint blush covering her cheeks, and her smile not as forced, "I almost forgot he was going to be back" she said, her eyes lighting slightly.

Xileane led Axinda into the dining hall, where most of Axinda's "Uncles" were already seated with their husbands or wives. Xileane left Axinda's side to sit next to a man with hair the same color as Xileane's, and similar eyes. He had an "X" shaped scar in the middle of his face, between his eyes. The man smiled at Xileane before looking at the empty seat on her other side, which had a man with long gray hair and fluffed bangs leaning on the back of it, "Daddy, why don't you sit down?" Axinda heard her friend ask the gray haired man who smiled down at his daughter and nodded, "Alright" the man said somewhat quietly. Axinda looked away from her friend and her fathers, and sat down next to her mother who was chatting with Xileane's older brother, who had pink fluffy hair, though unlike either of his fathers, he had dark blue eyes, "Hi, Marly, are you sitting with Mom and me today, or your family?" Axinda asked, keeping her excitement about seeing Maerx contained, "I think I'll join my family today, your cutie is coming home today, isn't he?" Marly, or rather, Marluxia teased, making Axinda blush, "He's not mine, Marly, besides, he'll be sitting with Demyx and Deinax" she pouted, referring to Maerx's parents, "Xileane, Maerx and I are going to work on figuring out my weird dreams tonight!" she changed the subject, a look of hope glimmering in her eyes, Marluxia smiled sadly at the girl he saw as a second little sister, knowing exactly who was in her dreams, "Good luck, Axi" he said softly, his eyes flicking to the seat she was in, which had a the roman numerals for eight carved into the back, and the words "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" as well. Axinda grew up knowing that her seat at dinner had once been her father's, and she was proud to sit in it until he came home, as her mother always said he would.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**This is the start of the story I joined this site to be able to post once I had started writing it, but the idea for it kept changing, so I never got around to writing it, but I finally have gotten it started.**_

_**I'm always looking to get better, so constructive criticism is very greatly appreciated, as are reveiws in general, flames are annoying, and will be fed to my dog that thinks she is a goat.**_

_**~Syl~  
**_


	2. Let the Flames Begin

**Chapter One: Let the Flames Begin**

*Seven Years Later*

Axinda glared at the girl sitting across from her, a bleach blond girl with blue eyes, who was latched onto Maerx's arm, fluttering her lashes at him and asking him pointless questions, while Maerx smiled at the girl affectionately, his messy dark brown hair falling in his face and getting in the way of his brilliantly blue eyes. Xileane was in the castle library, doing research on a paper she had to do for school, and Axinda had nothing to do besides sit around feeling like she meant nothing to the boy she had liked since she was twelve.

She didn't sit around to see the 'lovebirds' much longer. She stood silently, leaving the entertainment room and passing through the hallway, glancing into the library to see Zexion helping Xileane find the right books, and entering her room, collapsing onto her bed and burying her face in her pillows, creating damp spots where her tears hit the pillow. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, the energy it took to not cry in front of the others wiping her out.

_The air was humid and cool, despite being obviously indoors, and somewhere in her mind she knew it was another dream, where the man with hair that resembled fire,and eyes, who looked strikingly like herself, would chatter at her. But this was a different place than her usual dreams, normally they took place in a room of all black, but this room was made of steel, or some other metal, and had a strange star-like design on the floor. _

_A door opened loudly, and she turned to look at whoever had entered the room, though she could sense who it was long before she was able to see him,_

"_You again?" she sighed, rolling her eyes and leaning against the wall, her eyes locked on the moving figure of the same man she had expected,_

"_Course, Axi, who else would it be?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, though that was normal, it annoyed her today,_

"_It's Axinda." she spat venomously, glaring at the man, "Do I get to learn your name yet, or are you going to chat my ear off again?"_

_The man laughed and stepped towards her, now standing on the edge of the star design, "How about we spar a little first?" he suggested, a cocky smirk appearing on his face, and Axinda noticed something she hadn't in the last seven years, two little marks, one beneath each eye, that were exactly identical to the ones she had below her own eyes, the same marks her mother told her she got from her father,_

"_Alright, you're on," she said calmly, though internally she was wondering if her new suspicions were correct, if this man was her father, "Axel"_

_The man's eyes widened briefly, and then he laughed, a look of pride now on his face, "That's my girl" he chuckled, "I was wondering when you'd catch on!"_

_Axinda frowned, her eyes narrowing as she called upon her weapons, knowing that he wouldn't wait if she was unprepared, "Are we going to fight, or not?" she barked, acting much more like her mother than usual, well, like her mother when her mother wasn't playing sweet and innocent._

"_Impatient are we?" Axel teased, "Alright then, Axi, I hope you're ready!" and with that he charged forward, leaving a trail of flames behind him._

_Axinda barely dodged his charge, and raised her sword to guard her torso, while her chakram dangled ready to strike by her side, her posture looking almost relaxed, and much like her father's, who was also standing at the ready, waiting for her to make the next move._

_Their matching eyes were locked, watching one another for a sign of movement, so that they could block the other's attack. Axinda noted the flickers of flame at his finger tips briefly, knowing that any fire-based attacks he tried wouldn't do a thing, feeling grateful that Maerx had taught her a simple Blizzard spell._

_Axel was also taking notes of things about his daughter, such as the lack of fear at his magic, and the complete confidence that she would win, however he knew a few things she didn't, and he could wait as long as he had to for her to make her move._

_Axinda slowly grew impatient, a trait, Axel noted, she got from her mother, and she sprang forward, her Blizzard spell firing at him instantly, _

"_Take this!" she shouted as the spell hit, though he didn't even flinch_

"_You thought a basic Blizzard would take me down?" he laughed, "I thought you were smarter than that"_

_He jumped back, raising his weapons in a defensive stance, granting her a smirk before summoning a wall of fire to surround them, and leaping back into it, completely hidden from her view._

_Axinda halted her movements, and shut her eyes, sensing where he would attack from, and leaping into the fire herself, ready to fight him withing the flames if need be,_

"_And did you think a bit of fire would scare me?" she called, still unable to see him, and suddenly unable to sense him_

"_Of course not" he said, right behind her, delivering four consecutive blows, knocking her back into the center of the ring, "Makes for a good distraction though"_

_Axinda growled, knowing she couldn't risk another Blizzard attack, since it used so much of her energy, but also wanting to do something to at least deal some damage. An idea popped into her head, and she stood still, shutting her eyes once more to try and sense him once again._

_Axel chuckled at her attempt, and decided to finish the battle quickly, leaping out from the flames at her from behind, striking her another four times, knocking her out._

"_Good try, kiddo," he told her as she felt herself starting to wake up, "Maybe you can try again for real when you find me, I'll just be waiting here when you get here"_

Axinda groaned awake, feeling oddly sore considering she had just been sleeping on the bed that she had slept on for ages and had never given her problems, her dream taking a minute to come back to her.

She rolled over and sat upright, trying to figure out where 'here' was from memory, and coming up with no results. She got to her feet and pulled on her choker, which was a black ribbon with a red charm shaped like the symbol on all of the minion Nobodies she had seen around the castle.

Next she dug through her closet, which was a mess, and found a decent sized bag to pack her clothes, food and items in, and tossed a few extra outfits in, along with her standard Organization cloak, in-case it was cold wherever she was going.

She shut her bedroom door and locked it behind her, tucking the key in her bag, and she turned for the library, knowing that if anyone knew where she was going, Zexion would.

The library was slightly chilly, and a bit too humid for Axinda's taste, but it wasn't bad in the least, she just didn't like water much. Zexion was sitting at a desk, reading an old tome with a pleased smile on his usually emotionless face, though the moment she stepped towards him, it disappeared, and he marked his book with a bookmark that, Axinda noticed, Xileane had made him, and he looked up at her,

"What can I do for you, Axinda?" he asked, getting to his feet slowly and quietly, tucking his chair into the desk,

"I need to find a location." she said curtly, the slight humidity of the room starting to make her edgy, "A specific building, actually"

Zexion nodded in understanding, and moved towards the exit of the library, knowing why her tone was so curt, "Tell me more about this place" he told her holding the door for her as was polite,

"A moderate temperature, humid." she started, trying to figure out what more she knew about the location of her father, " The only room I've seen was steel, or some other metal, probably a basement, it had a green star-like design on the floor, and didn't react to flames much. There were two doors , one of which..." she halted, deciding whether or not to tell him why she was looking, "Which he came through, I think that one leads further into the basement..." she finished

Zexion gave her a questioning look, then looked away, obviously thinking hard about if he knew the place or not, "I'm sorry, Axinda, that doesn't sound like any place I know of... Your best bet at finding it would be to ask Roxas"

Axinda's eyes widened, and she called out a thanks to Zexion as she ran down the hall, towards her mother's room, hoping her mother would know where her father's old best friend was.

Larxene had just shut her bedroom door when Axinda nearly crashed into her, breathing heavily from her run,

"What's wrong, Axi?" she asked her daughter, not really waiting for her to catch her breath,

"Where's Roxas?" she asked, still panting, finally standing up straight, and meeting her mother's eyes

Larxene looked shocked at Axinda's question, but didn't hesitate to answer,

"He's with his Other, Sora, at Destiny Islands" she answered, preparing a question of her own, "Why are you looking for him?"

Axinda smiled, looking far more relaxed than she had in years, her posture mimicking Axel's eerily, "He'll know where I can find the room, the one that dad showed me in the dream, which is where I'll find dad!"

Larxene didn't look the least shocked this time, and nodded in understanding, "You're going then?" she asked, sounding tired and worried now

"Yeah, I'm gonna bring him home" she said proudly, "He's waiting"

Larxene nodded again, taking Axinda's arm and gently leading her towards the dining hall, "You be safe then, and don't forget to say goodbye to your friends and uncles"

Axinda nodded, noticing they were already in the room, where everyone was eating lunch.

"Hey, guys, I got something important to tell you all" Axinda said loudly, her mother leaving her side to go sit at her seat, and everyone in the room turned to pay attention to Axinda, "I'm leaving to go find my dad, it's gonna take a while, but I gotta do this, so I'll be back as soon as I can, okay? Don't forget about me while I'm gone!" she told them, waving briefly, and turning to leave, before being tackled by a little girl with black hair and blue eyes,

"Bye-bye, Axi" the little girl said, hugging her close,

"Bye, Nexvas, give Lixatz hell for me, 'kay?" Axinda said, hugging Maerx's sister back, and hoping that the little girl really would give her brother's girlfriend hell.

"Okie-dokie, Axi, come back soon, please" Nexvas pleaded, not letting go of the older girl,

"Of course" she smiled, getting to her feet as soon as Nexvas let go, noticing her two best friends waiting to say their goodbyes as well as a few of her friend she wasn't as close to,

"Be safe, okay, Axi?" Xileane ordered, hugging her best friend, and wiping her eyes of tears with a smile,

"Course, Xi, I'll be fine, I promise" Axinda promised, hugging her friend back, then turning to Marluxia, who was also waiting to speak to her,

"Good luck, Axi" he said, giving her a Hi-Potion, "You might need this"

Axinda smiled and nodded, accepting the gift gratefully, then saying her goodbyes to many of her other friends, before finally getting to the end of the crowd, where Maerx was waiting to speak to her, and Axinda noticed the lack of his girlfriend immediately,

"Hey..." He mumbled, looking nervous,

"Hey" she said, smiling at him, able to relax since Lixatz wasn't there to compete for his attention,

"I'm gonna miss you..." Maerx told her, stepping a little closer, so that they weren't nearly four feet apart, "You better stay safe, I have something important for you when you come home"

Axinda looked confused for a moment before smiling again, looking up at him, since he was much taller than her, "I'll miss you too," she laughed quietly, "and I'll be fine, you helped teach me how to protect myself, remember?" she teased before wrapping her arms around him in a hug,

"Love ya, Maerx" she whispered, half hoping he would get the double meaning to her words,

"I love you too, Axinda" he whispered in return, kissing the top of her head gently, "I'll see you soon, I promise"

"Okay" she said in return, breaking away and turning to leave, "Bye everyone!!! I'll be back soon, with my dad!!!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Here's the first full chapter. I really love how this turned out, and all of the names of my original characters are real names with an X added in, like the first 6 members of the Organization, and Axel.**_

_**Axinda - Nadia  
Xileane - Elaine  
Maerx - Mare  
Nexvas - Sevan  
Lixtax - Tzila**_

If I missed any, let me know, so that I can add them to the list!

_**Also, I'm going to try and write and post a chapter every week, so hopefully this story really will go all the way to the end, without too long of breaks.**_

_**Please review, I'm always open to constructive crtitsism, and I always feel more like writing if people enjoy my work**_

_**~Syl~**_


End file.
